The present invention relates generally to graphically presenting information regarding the performance of multi-processor systems and in particular to the graphical representation of load balancing and graphics processor-utilization in systems employing multiple graphics processors.
Graphics processing subsystems are designed to render graphical images for computer, gaming, and other electronic systems. These subsystems typically include a graphics processing unit (GPU), which is a highly complex integrated circuit device optimized to perform graphics computations, and its memory, which is referred to as a graphics memory.
To meet ever increasing demands for realism and speed, some GPUs include more transistors than typical central processing units (CPUs). In addition, graphics memories have become quite large in order to improve system speed by reducing traffic on a system bus; some graphics cards now include as much as 512 MB of memory. But despite these advances, a demand for even greater realism and faster rendering persists.
As one approach to meeting this demand, NVIDIA Corporation of San Jose, Calif., has developed state of the art multi-chip SLI™ graphics processing subsystems, in which two or more GPUs operate in parallel. Parallel operation substantially increases the number of rendering operations that can be carried out without requiring significant advances in GPU design.
When multiple processors operate in parallel, it is desirable that each perform a unique set of processing steps. That is, it is desirable that the multiple processors do not perform redundant tasks. When fewer redundant tasks are performed, the efficiency of each processor is increased, and the benefits that come from using multiple processors is realized to a greater extent.
Thus, knowledge of each processor's operating efficiency and the extent to which the use of multiple processors improves a graphics' system performance is of interest to end users, program developers, and others. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide data such as system performance and load balancing information. Further, it is desirable to present this information in a graphical manner that can be quickly and easily understood.